Blinded by Fantasy
by StuckinaMysterySpot
Summary: What happens when a girl named Carmen is kidnapped from a Walmart parking lot and taken to a facility where there are other kids her age with strange abilities? What happens when she finds out her abilities are stranger?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people and welcome to my first ever in hopefully a new line of marvelous fanfics/original stories. I am not the best speller in the world and you will probably catch about a few hundred-grammar mistakes along the way, but try to stick with me. There will be some curse words, so please advise. This is an original story, it will be a mix of The Hunger Games, The Maze Runner, Gone, and a little Throne of Glass. Be warned I am not, I repeat not persistent, so if I don't update for a month I am not dead! That pretty much covers it, so without further a due, enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

"HHHHHIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHWWWAAAAYY TO HELL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs trying to mimic the voices on the radio. Next, I went into the epic air guitar solo. Then suddenly becoming self-conscious I looked around the Walmart parking lot. _Come on Carmen,_ I thought to my self, _it is almost ten o clock at night, and you are at Walmart getting a present for your little spoiled cousin. Anyone that sees you isn't going to judge._ Luckily there was only two other cars in the parking lot. One was a regular old car that looked too old and beat up to even be driving in this century. The other one looked like an ambulance but without all the markings, it was just plain white. But before I could look more into that my window suddenly burst open. I screamed out in pain as some glass shards got stuck into my arm.

"What the hell!" I screamed, but it was too late two big muscular arms had already grabbed me and started to pull me out the window. Obviously ignoring my screams of agony as my skin was cut open by the former car window. Before I knew it, I was out the car and being gagged with a cloth that tasted like it went through a gym's showers. I got a good look around me and at who was holding me. It was a middle-aged man, who looked like he was the owner of my towel, holding my right arm, and one my left it was a younger man who probably just joined a biker gang. There was also a man holding a device that looked like one of those cell phones from the 1900's. He looked like the brains of the operation, as he had no muscle, and wore glasses, or maybe it was because he was telling them what to do.

"She's got the genes," he said, "These are more active than we've seen in a while. Take her to the facility at once." The older man just grunted and continued dragging me towards the weird ambulance. _Wait did he say jeans, like in pants? Yeah I am wearing jeans and they are old looking so you could say that they are active. But more importantly who are these people why do these people want my pants?_ As we neared their ambulance, the fear set in and I started to squirm. "Looks like we got a fighter boys," the nerdy one said as he opened the back of the ambulance, "Come on hurry up we have a time limit." They started to lift me into the vehicle, and I got a good look inside it looked like what you would expect the inside of an ambulance to look like. It had a stretcher in the middle, a bunch of wires and needles everywhere, a window to the driver's area, and cabinets that were probably filled with medicine.

They slammed me into the stretcher and started to strap me in. "Mmmm mmmmmm mmm!" I cried forgetting that I had a dirty towel in my mouth. Then came the worst part, they stuck me with a needle that was connected to a bag with a weird green liquid in it. I know what you're thinking, _Oh Carmen how can that be the worst part of your night._ Well I suffer from an advanced case of trypanophobia. I don't think I've ever gotten a vaccine in my life. So at this point, I started to hyperventilate. That got my kidnappers attention as they were soon leaning over me and waving lights in my eyes and checking monitors. I'm pretty sure one guy tried to slap me but I was so out of it I didn't fell a thing. I soon fell into darkness humming along to Highway to Hell that was playing softly in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I woke up having some serious déjà vu about that one time I passed out in the middle of a soccer game last week. I almost thought that the past week was all a dream and I would wake up in a nice soft field of grass surrounded by my teammates. Instead I woke up on a cold tile floor with someone splashing me with even colder water. I tried to roll over and go back into the peacefulness of my sleep, but then I was painfully reminded of the night before by all the jagged cuts in my arm, some of which were still bleeding. As soon as I felt the sharp pain I winced and that got their attention.

"Hey guys, I think she's awake," said a male voice that I didn't recognize, "Herbert you can stop splashing her now."

"Fine." Groaned a voice that I assumed was Herbert. With that, I got the courage to open my eyes and take a look around. There was about twenty kids that looked about my age, with many strange hair colors, surrounding me and whispering to each other. Sadly I couldn't hear anything they were saying, curse my bad hearing.

Sensing my unease the boy who I heard talking just a few seconds ago stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Martin," he said while extending his hand. He had short, messy, silver hair. It wasn't like the old man sliver, it looked like it was made out of metal. The more I looked at it the more sure I was that if I ran my hand through it each tiny hair would feel like a bunch of thin wires. I guess you could call him handsome in a certain light, oh who am I kidding he was down right gorgeous. He had brown eyes that looked like sun shining through a whiskey bottle. His nose was bent a little to the left, problem from one to many brakes. Once I came back down to earth I noticed his extended hand and grabbed it wondering if I would ever let it go. "Welcome to The Facility, capital F."

He opened his mouth as if to explain more about this place, but before he could continue a girl with dark purple hair stepped through the crowd and squealed so loud and high pitched I thought I would go deaf. "YESSSS, finally a roommate!" She said without moving her mouth. I opened my mouth in shock and started to back away. It's not that I don't like ventriloquists, but this girl was taking it to a whole new level. It was as if she put a walky-talky in my brain. "Oh I'm so sorry," she said with her mouth this time, "Sorry, I forget I'm doing that sometimes. Hey I'm Julie Ellis." Before I could ask what that was, another girl stepped forward.

She was unlike the others in the way that her hair was blonde, just blonde no sparkle, no metallic glaze, no weird streaks of color, just blonde. "What's wrong with you," she spat at me, "Why aren't you speaking? Just great another Alina, like we didn't need any more of those." Julie then gave her a look of death that I'm pretty sure only I saw. As I studied this girl more closely, I noticed that she had the most brilliant blue eyes. I silently laughed to myself thinking about what my history teacher said about Hitler's perfect person.

"Shut up Ruth," shouted Julie, "You know what she went through, what we all went through. Come on whatever your name is I'll give you the tour."

"It's Carmen," I told her, "Carmen Maxwell." She started walking away and motioned me to follow her.

"Well Carmen, this is the Facility, we live here all twenty, oh well you make twenty-one, of us," she explained, "Ok here comes the hard part, we all have powers, like super powers. I have telepathy. I am not as strong as Professor X from the x-men; I can't control people or make them see things. All I can do is read thoughts and project my own." She held her breath waiting for me to laugh at her or something. But I did the exact opposite.

"So does that mean I will get super powers too?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah?" She said with skepticism.

"COOL!" I shouted, "Will I get a cool hair color too? Ooh will it be based on whatever powers I get?"

"Yes, oh what a relief. I thought you were going to be a tough one. Now it gets to the hard part, explaining what superpowers everyone has. Are you ready?" I nodded with excitement. "So you met Martin, and I'm assuming you saw his metal looking hair right?"

"Yeah that was the first thing I noticed,"

"Well he can turn his skin into whatever he wants as long as he's touched it before. He mostly does metal and stuff, but I have been trying to get him to stick his hand in some fire to see what happens. Wait, that sounds cruel, don't worry we have a healer. You probably didn't see her through the crowd. She mostly sticks to herself. But you might have noticed her bright green hair, she is kind of tall?"

"No I don't recall seeing any green hair."

"That's weird she usually shows up for the new kids. We will worry about her later, and you already had an encounter with Ruth so that doesn't need much explaining. She can shape shift, and not just into people, she can do animals and objects as well. So only say stuff that she might use against you in a room with no objects in it and watch out for flies, she loves those."

"You sound lake you're speaking from experience, what happened?"

"Nothing," she grumbled, "I don't want to talk about it. Moving on we still have seventeen more to go. We got Leo with super strength and a weird yellow and black swirl colored hair. Also Ruth's boyfriend. There's Amelia who can make copies of herself, each clone has a different hair color but the original has dark red hair. Watch out for her she's the other half of the evil step sisters, BFF with Ruth. Clyde who generates force fields, and Amelia's boyfriend." She took a breath in obviously out of breath from talking but she continued.

"Then there is Alina, nobody knows what she does she doesn't talk at all. I heard that when they took her they killed her entire family in front of her. Terrible. I like her though when I talk she listens" I don't know if it was just me but when Julie talked about Alina her face kind of soften up a little. "Maggie who can summon flames at will, but is not so good at putting them out. You can't miss her she's the only with the hair that looks like living fire. Herbert who can control water, he obviously has blue hair, I personally think he and Maggie should get together but sadly these things take time," She sighed, "He was the one splashing you with water earlier. Charles who can teleport, has turquoise hair, the color of his portals. You can call him Charlie. Walter who can attract and repeal all metal substances, like a magnet. His hair is sliver. Skylar who can run up to five hundred miles an hour. She also has silver hair but a little lighter than Charlie's. Trevor who can grow to the size of the building or shrink to the size of an ant. He has a green and black swirled hair."

"Wait," I said stopping her," Has anyone ever stepped on him?" I laughed.

"Yeah once when he snuck into the girls bathroom, he broke a couple ribs. But he deserved it, that creep. Haha good times, okay almost done, just a few more people. There is Cody who shoots flaming hot lasers out of his eyes, super cool by the way, he can even burh through solid metal. He has a lighter shade of red, if I were a color expert I would say scarlet, but I'm not so for now its light red." I laughed at that.

"There is Josie who can levitate herself and others, she has pink hair. I would watch out for her if I were you."

"Why?"

"She is Martin's ex, and I saw the way you looked at him,"

"Ummmm, I, ummmm,"

"Haha I'm just joking with you," she said, I didn't think it was very funny," There is Talia who is the Elsa of our little community, she is friendly I like her; we are on the same side since Ruth teases her a lot. There is Brandon who can manipulate the light, he has shiny golden hair that hurts a little bit when you look at it. Then there is Raven who creeps everyone out, she can turn off your senses leaving you completely blind, deaf, or paralyzed. Everyone steers clear of her. You will know her when you see her, she has black hair that never seems to stop. It is like a black hole. Whoa so glad I'm done, but I feel like I'm forgetting someone." She stroked her chin and tapped her foot in thought. Before she could remember a guy I guessed was Brandon by his glowing hair ran past us.

"Hey Brandon, what's up?" Julie asked. Brandon turned around and it was obvious he had been crying. "Whoa, Brandon what's wrong?"

"It's Mildred," He sniffled. I don't remember Julie telling me about a Mildred, she must be the one Julie forgot. "She's dead."


End file.
